The Hidden Diamond
by Tami2
Summary: Picks up right after the end...but Satine lives. See what happens when Satine, Christian & the rest fake Satine's death to the Duke. My first attempt at a MR fanfic, so please be gentle :-)


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, never have & never will  
  
The curtain came down on Spectacular, Spectacular & there was a brief celebration backstage. Satine collapsed before they could raise the curtain for their bows. She fell unconscious as the Duke left the theater unaware of what was going on behind the curtain & Christian sobbed for his fallen love. The doctor ran to their side. She wasn't dead, but she was close to it. They lay her on the couch in her dressing room & the doctor quickly administered her medication. He was forced to give her a slightly larger dose to save her life. He told the group in the dressing room that the next 24 hours would tell. Christian knew they had to get her out of the theater & quietly so that the Duke didn't know what was going on with her. They couldn't bring her to the elephant or to Christian's garrett. Those were the first two places the Duke would look. It was agreed that they would take her to Toulouse's place to hide out for the time being. Once the theater was empty & they were fairly certain the streets were empty, Chocolat had a look around & assured them that it was safe. Christian carried her out of the Moulin Rouge & up to Toulouse's home. Thankfully, they were able to get her there without anyone noticing. She was laid in Toulouse's bed, Christian refusing to leave her side & the doctor staying close by.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Satine finally opened her eyes. She'd been unconscious until morning. She looked over & saw Christian next to her & smiled weakly.  
  
"How...", she started.  
  
"The doctor was able to save your life, my love", he said softly & kissed her hand.   
  
"Thank goodness", she said, relieved.   
  
"We're in Toulouse's place right now, but we're going to have to get you out of here soon. Unless I miss my guess, the Duke believes that you've passed on. That will give us time to get you away from him", Christian said, planning on getting Satine as far away from The Duke as he could as soon as she was strong enough to travel.   
  
Satine nodded. "Please...I can't stand the thought of him coming after you to harm you or having to go to him again", she said weakly.  
  
Christian shook his head. "That won't happen. I will not let him harm either of us", he promised.  
  
"Might I suggest leaving Paris...maybe go to London or the States?", came Toulouse's voice from the doorway.   
  
"That could work", Christian said, thinking it through. "We allow the Duke to continue to believe that Satine is dead & we leave Paris. The states may be our best bet as its a bigger area, more populated & its unlikely that he has interests there", he said softly.  
  
"I would like to come along if I may", said Toulouse. "I've always wanted to see the states & I believe you could both use my help."  
  
Christian knew this was true. He'd need help. "We'd love for you to join us", he said, smiling at his friend.   
  
"Yes, please do", Satine added softly.  
  
"Good. We'll make our futures over there. A new start for all of us", Toulouse said as he smiled at them.  
  
The doctor entered the room a short time later & examined Satine. He proclaimed that the very soonest she'd be able to travel would be in a few days. Christian, Satine & Toulouse agreed that they would leave in one week's time, to be safe. Christian asked Toulouse to take care of her & left to make the travel arrangments. He knew he'd feel much better once he knew Satine was safely as far away from the Duke as possible.  
  
Meanwhile, Warner approached the Duke who was sitting by the fire, sipping a brandy. He'd been told to make sure Satine arrived for their evening together, despite what he'd witnesses at the Moulin Rouge. Warner cleared his throat to get the Duke's attention.  
  
"Where is she?", asked the Duke with forced patience.  
  
"She collapsed right after the curtain went down at the Moulin Rouge, sir. She never woke up. Madamoselle Satine is dead.", he informed the Duke.  
  
The Duke closed his eyes for a moment, downed the remainder of his brandy in one swallow, put the glass down & stood up. "Find out the arrangements for her memorial so we may attend. We will pay our last respects to Satine...and we will also make sure this is not yet another ruse to keep her from me", he informed Warner & looked at him. After Warner nodded his understanding, the Duke headed to his bedchamber to turn in for the night.  
  
**Coming in chapter 2: a memorial, a journey & the start of a new adventure** 


End file.
